1. Field
This invention relates generally to telecommunications, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for a telephone with a printer.
2. Related Art
A user uses a telephone for communication, from causal voice conversation to commercial transactions with a merchant, such as ordering a product, purchasing a ticket for a movie, a concert, or a flight, making a payment, securing a hotel or cruise ship reservation, or making an doctor's appointment.
These commercial transactions are conducted over verbal communications without a printed record during the transaction; and are based on assumptions of trust by the user, by the merchant, or by both. When errors occur, it is extremely difficult to retrace the transaction in order to resolve the discrepancy between the customer and the merchant.
In an example, John uses a telephone to order a camera from a consumer electronic company at a 20% discount. During the transaction, he verbally authorizes the company to charge his credit card for the discounted amount. A month later, John finds out from his credit card statement that he has been charged the full price for the camera. Outraged, John calls and complains about the discrepancy, but can provide no proof that the discount is indeed offered during the phone call.
There are commercial transactions that require a printed record in order to redeem a product or service. For example, a commercial transaction involves a movie ticket, a concert ticket, a flight boarding pass, or a hotel reservation record. In many instances, the timely possession of the record is important to the commercial value of the goods.
In an example, Grace and her friend want to do lunch and see a movie after lunch. Grace calls a box office to purchase several tickets for the movie. After completing the purchase, the box office tells Grace that the electronic tickets will be sent as an email to her email account; and she can bring the printed tickets to the cinema. After waiting for one and half hour, Grace receives the email and prints the tickets. By then she and her friend has already missed the lunch hour.
The above discussion illustrates a need for a telephone to print a record for a transaction conducted during a phone call.